I’m StewD, Won’t You Eat Me?
by LackOfMonkey
Summary: When Noodle grows ill, the three male band members have to deal with their greatest fear on this planet: preparing hot soup for her. Please read and review, and CC is always appreciated. [Complete as of now]
1. Prologue

**Title**: I'm Stew-D, Won't You Eat Me?

**A Gorillaz fanfiction by**: Cassie J. Bryant

**Summary**: When Noodle grows sick, the three male band members have to deal with their greatest fear on this planet: preparing hot soup.

**Genres**: Humor, General, Action/Adventure (in a really pathetic sort of way), and Drama.

**Rating**: Teen (Ages 13 and up) - for mature language (I bleeped out all the "F" words in this fan fiction for those who are uncomfortable with this type of profanity), a minor pinch of violence, drug relation andnon-graphic sexual discussion. Rating will neither rise _nor_ fall. **If you are uncomfortable with any of the following, discontinue reading and find another fan fiction that you find suitable for your viewing. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer**: Gorillaz is copyright to Zombie Flesh Eaters, Jamie Hewlett, Damon Albarn, and "The Gorillaz partnership". I do not own any of the following situations in this fan fiction, and never will I unless I become a billionare within the next five years. And I have a feeling that's never going to happen.

**Begin Author Note** (you do not need to read this. You may calm down now, heh): Hello everyone. Wow, I haven't been on fanfiction for a while now. I've really missed all the kind and constructive feedback I recieved from reviewers. It aided me so much along my way of improvement, and I'm gladly appreciated! It's beenextremely busy here around home. I've been working a lot on High School and the tension is high for me. Fortunately, I'm not a Freshman anymore, so I feel much more free than I normally did in the past year. For those who have beengraceously watching me,I worked on an Invader Zim fanfiction a while back here on fanfiction, and unfortunately I came across a massive writer's block and a passion that slowly faded away as the days passed on by. I do feel terrible for deleting my fanfiction; I really put a lot of effort into it. But, now, let us get back on the important topic: Gorillaz.

Gorillaz have probably been my mostfavorable band ever since the famous "Clint Eastwood" came about on the television. Instantly, Ithrew myself into anaddiction, and started listening to their amazing and unique musicever since! When Demon Days came out, I was entirely blown away by the new amazing album.Entirely different from their first album, but original as always. Best track on there, I believe, is Dirty Harry. A nicely well-done track, and I'm glad it is going to becometheir third single. I grant them luck!I also enjoy Kids With Guns, November Has Come, and, of course, Feel Good Inc. That title _still_ gives me icy chills up and down my spine!

Anyway, this is not, exactly, a type of story to take too seriously. I did put all my heart into this, I do that with all of my writings, but this was a just-for-fun story. Not as well-written as normal, but still an effort to keep you intrigued. I have the plot line all completed and spread out for this fanfiction, so the next update will not take a long period of time. Possibly tomorrow, or October 20th (my birthday!). My typing is swift, so I've been told, so I can build a chapter in about fourty-five minutes or so. The proofreading is what takes mea while. I do hope you enjoy this, and have a laugh or two. I'm sure you will in the future chapters.I amalso not sure how many "chapters" there will be in this fanfiction, but as soon as I am finished with it, I amgoing to start drafting on another Gorillaz fanfiction I have in mind, and trust me, it is something for the type of people who find pleasure in dramatic writings... so please do stay tuned.

Please, be kind enough to review when you're finished reading. CC is appreciated immensely. Whenever you tell me your opinion about the story, the more it helps me out withcreating the next chapter for you and make it even better. I do not accept flamers. It is, indeed, a childish and immaturedoing to make suchcruel comments that will not aid me in my writing technique or my character buildup in anyway possible. So please, if you are wishing to flame, flame somewhere else. Or even better, do not flame at all.

If you wish for more further information to read, please, go to my profile, scroll down andcarefully read my fanfiction facts/warnings.

**_Please Read and Review! CCs are always welcome!_**

This _is_ my first Gorillaz fanfiction, so if it appears that I have made any errors on one or more the characters personality, please doinform me in the review so I can be much more careful. Thank you so much, and enjoy!

With a large amount of love,

Cassie Jennifer Bryant

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Her whole body swelled up with chills, and yet a blazing feeling made her skin perspire. Out of all days, it had to have been today. A hand, her hand, allowed it to feel her warm forehead, and the results were not what she wished for.

Of course, she knew what to do when feeling so dreadful like this occurred, but she did not want to give a setback for her band mates. She pulled herself out of her bed, nearly painfully tumbling as she did. No visible wounds thank God. A few dustings here and there, but that was nothing to become a deal. With all the strength she possessed, which was not much at the time, she grabbed her stranded guitar, only for it to meet up once again with its rightful owner. Her trail began. Nothing but careless staggering at first, but then it led to a wobbling swagger. Finally, when her body adhered to her still-sleeping muscles, she began to walk in her somewhat normal position.

She approached the door of the recording studio. The walk wasn't long, but she dearly wished for it to be quite shorter. She tried to make herself look normal, but not a soul could hide the expression of illness. However, she knew she had to at least put an effort into it. Taking a hesitant breath, she stepped in.

"You're _late_." The gruff voice sneered. Noodle didn't want to speak out, for her nose felt like a clogged toilet, but her manners forced her kind words out on instinct.

"Sorry…" She said. Everyone took their notice, 2D it took a little longer, and Noodle lowered her head. The teenager did not even think to dare herself to see their expressions.

"Are you feeling okay there?" Asked the rotund one. He stranded his drumsticks onto the drum set and stood up from the puny round seat.

"I'm fine, really." Noodle answered in a fib. Instantly, she felt a buff yet gentle hand on her forehead, only to once again have the results she despised.

"You don't seem to be 'fine'. You've got a fever, love, a _high_ one." Russel answered.

"Really. I'm alright, Russel-san." She felt the drummer was making a big deal out of this dilemma.

"Then let's start playing and stop tossing off about this shit." Murdoc butted in. Right as his callused hands were about to pluck the thick strings, Russel forced a pause in him.

"No way in hell, Muds. She's got a fever and she's all clogged up. You hear her, man. She's sick." The drummer responded in disgust.

"She'll deal with it. I'm sick all the time, and you don't see me pissing around like a pansy!" Sneered back the Satanist.

Russel created an anger into his eyes to throw at the bassist. Even though his eyes were discarded of pupils and were replaced with a lonely emptiness, he could still hold a glare that could stab right through your thin layer of flesh. "That's because you're fourty-something. You ain't _fourteen_."

"Thirty-_nine_, Russ! Thirty-**_nine_**! There's a difference, y'know!" Vied Murdoc.

The nearly blind vocalist watched the scene, humming a little tune he made up along the way to mute the wretched voices of theirs. He was always considered the quiet one in the group. Heck, even when the present-teenager had only spoke the foreign language of Japanese at her childish years, she still had a mouth full of comments that could keep your interest for hours upon hours. Sometimes, it seemed he only let his vocal chords stretch while he was using that cherubic singing voice of all his own. Then again, every time he did say something, a certain force would make a rude comeback of some sort.

An ending felt suitable, Noodle believed. This complaining had to end, even though Russel and Murdoc were always going at it about anything random to nag and hiss about. She moved herself into the altercation as softly as she could. "Stop… both of you." Noodle placed her own hand onto both of Russel and Murdoc's shoulders. "Russel is right. I need some rest. It is best for me."

Murdoc cussed under his breath, while Russel felt satisfactory. Russel patted the teenager on her scrawny arm. "You made the right choice. Now, do you need help getting to your room? It's a pretty long trip back."

"I'll go with you!" Finally, the cheerfully British voice spoke up. Noodle looked over at 2D with his one hand moving up in the air, and she had to show some teeth.

"Thank you, 2D-san." The singer pounced up from his cushioned stool, beginning to lead the trail. Hestepped out ofthe doorway and took a sharp left. After a moments silence, Noodle spoke. "Um… you're going the wrong way. You go right…"

"Oh. I knew that." The body of a singer ran past the doorway in the right direction, this time. Noodle had to laugh, but it was unfortunately replaced with a wheezing and hacking cough. Russel patted her on the back, giving any assistance he could offer for the poor young one. Of course, she was no longer labeled as a "foolish youngin", but a young and curious adult, willing to take in this massive world of maturity. Russel had to remember that little known fact, now and then.

2D accompanied Noodle to her room, Noodle helped the singer's befuddling directions along the way, and Russel followed the Japanese guitarist to make sure she would not have any sudden falls. Murdoc was left in the recording studio stranded, until finally, "F-ck…!" he slammed his bass roughly onto the floor and headed for the sick one's room as well.

* * *

Noodle was once again in her shelter, sheets caressing up against her clothed skin to give her all the comfort she could ever ask for. The drummer watched her for a while, 2D was in his own abnormal world, looking at absolutely nothing of the sort, and Murdoc had his eyes in one area, and his thoughts somewhere else.

"Thank you for helping me. It really _means a lot_..." Noodle's uneven voice led to another one of her unhealthy hacks. Of course, the drummer was concerned as any fatherly figure would be.

"Don't talk, love." He tugged her into her sheets for the fourth time. "Just get some rest. Do you need anything?"

"Well… no… never mind. I couldn't ask for anything more." The ill teen answered.

"Go on." Russel said.

"Um, do you have any soup?"

There was a period of awkward silence. Finally, Russel let out his big mouth, "…Yea. We do. We'll get you some, princess. Just stay in bed and we'll bring it right to you."

A nod was seen from a sick Noodle, and one more tugging-Noodle-into-her-bed-session from Russel was seen. The drummer stood up. "Come on, guys."

Russel walked out in silence, and Murdoc gave 2D a slap on the back of the head. The real world came into 2D's hollow head, and he followed the two to the exit of Noodle's bedroom.

When they left, they all looked at each other. Without any clue where to begin, they spoke in unison.

"Shit…"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**End Author Note**: Nothing... I'm done yapping for today, haha. 


	2. Part One

Wow! One day and I already recieved three wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much!

**Review Notes:**

Raven Evil Weasel Mistress: Ah yes. I remember your wonderful reviews from my Invader Zim fanfiction! Thank you so much for them, I am much appreciated! And yes, three men trying to prepare a hot bowl of soup for an ill teenager is sure a thing of pure horror, let me tell you that. I'd pay tickets to see that, haha. If you ever have time, and money, you can always pick up the Gorillaz C.D. at almost any electronics store. And... there's always E-bay! I love that website. Here's the next chapter just for you! Enjoy!

Madamoiselle Fleur: Don't worry. We're all lazy to log into our names now and then, so you're not alone on that one. I'm glad you thought it was funny! And I'm surprised I actually got them into their characters for the first try. I feel so accomplished now! Thank you so much for the review! And here's the update you are waiting for! Sit back andenjoy!

Danakagome: Thank you for the kind words! I hope it gets more interesting as the story progresses!

**Begin Author Note**: Believe it or not, this did not take me as long as I had expected. Luckily, school decided not to be a hassle for me today, and lovingly gave me the freedom I needed: no homework. So, without anything else intended for me to do, I decided to finish up and proofread Part One! I told you this was not going to take a while.

Also, my birthday is arriving tomorrow! I'm going to be sixteen! I'm so excited! Anyway, I will try my best not to make my author notes long. I think my author note took up more space than the fanfiction itself. That can not be something to be proud about...

This really felt rushed in my opinion, but that is probably just because Iama quick reader. Almost everything I readseems rushed to me, so I'm never entirely sure when I am rushing and when I am slowing down in my stories. I need major practice on that... Also, about the diction, I have decided that Iam not going to be adding it into this fanfiction nor am I going to in any of my other fanfictions. My decision is solid. I am **_far_** away from beingBritish, so I would probably be terrible at it anyways.

**_Please Read and Review! Reviews keep me sane! CCs are appreciated deeply!_**

With Love,

Cassie Jennifer Bryant

**

* * *

****Part One**

With the sickened Noodle out of their viewing, their bickering began in the flick of a puny dime. "'_We'll get you some, princess_' he bloody says! We don't have any f-cking soup! Hell, all we have is a-"

"Okay! I get it, Muds! I get it!" Russel's head began to moan in a pissed-off stress. How this would ever work for the trio, the world may never know. They had to at least give an attempt of some sort, since Noodle had always done so much uncountable deeds for them. This time, every blooming movement they did depended on her, and they did not wish to fail on that mission. It was _just_ a simple bowl of soup, was it not?

"It can't be that hard, can it?" 2D asked.

"Ever seen a goth cook, brainache?" Questioned Muds.

"…… No."

"My point exactly."

"'D does has a point there. It can't be as hard as it looks on T.V." Russel commented.

"Yea! They even make opening bottles look hard on the Telly, and I can open a bottle… I think." Responded the vacant-eyed one.

Before they even took notice, they realized they were standing before the kitchen door. Gulping, they dragged their limbs into the kitchen corridors one by one, each having a disgusted or strange appearance.

They were in, and left the creaking door ajar. The three males observed silently, having no clue what or where to begin the session. Scratching the back of his neck, 2D threw out his words. "So… What now?"

"Get a spork and stab yourself." Murdoc stated in sarcasm. His foot tapped repetitively with his arms crossed.

The sheepish Stuart did not catch any bit of the bassist's sarcasm. Let's just say he had a "hole in his net" for a sweet yet sinister euphemism. "Do we even have sporks?"

"Hell if I should know."

"Yea. I think we do." Russel stated towards the vocalist. "If I can find the damn silverware compartment..." The drummer rummaged through a handful of spider-infested cabinets, only to come with a result of zero amount in silverware. He sighed and messed about with his half-dirty shirt when he violently slammed the seventh cabinet he rummaged through. "Can't find anything…"

"I reckon we just gets some takeout or something." 2D stated.

"Okay, numb nuts. Let's go merrily call up a skinny takeout bloke and have him take his hunk of metal shit that is somehow called a car and ride through a mile of zombie-infested territory. Then, if he survives the flesh eating zombies, he can spend four hours walking up a _bleeding stairwell in the rain_!" Murdoc hissed back.

2D tried to produce some sort of vile comeback. "Yea? Well… um…"

(Silence)

"Damn it you two stop! Let's just find a cookbook somewhere and try and make this soup!" Russel looked about the cabinets he searched before. He recalled witnessing a book somewhere upon the elements of edible items. The drummer forced the two bystanding souls to help him out in the exploration, and so they did. Finally the two band members heard a gasp from the adjacent side of them.

Two-dents and Russel looked towards Murdoc. "What?"

"My porn magazines. I've been looking for them everywhere!" Murdoc said. He moved the pornographic magazines about in his right hand as if he hit the jackpot.

An African American fist was seen slamming onto the counter, nearly shattering it into insignificant pieces. "We ain't looking for no damn porn magazines! We're looking for a cookbook!"

"I know. I know. Here it is. Don't get your f-cking panties in a knot." The Satanist slammed the "treasure" onto the table, and Russel reached for it cautiously. He gently held it in his palm until he cooled down, and brushed away the aging dust. His eyes seeped into the 'Table of Contents' section right away, and went under the section of anything that resembled the term soup.

"So. What type of soup do we cook?" Questioned Russ. He looked up at his band members with his finger book-marked to where the soup content was placed on the page. His eyebrow went erect.

"Eh? What _type_?" Murdoc cracked an eyebrow as well and dropped a never-lit fag, which was halfway inside his wide mouth.

"Isn't it just soup?" 2D asked.

"Well, according to this book, there's all different types." Russel pointed to a few and went down the list as he eyed them. "There's chicken, Italian noodle, tomato-"

"Sweet Satan! Just pick something!" Murdoc said.

Russel eyed the gothic one viciously, and then pointed to the first selection in the contents: chicken noodle. "Okay. Chicken it is."

"Alright then. Now what?" Murdoc struggled to tie a cooking apron onto him that he discovered in a random area, and replaced the saying "Kiss The Cook" with "F-ck The Cook" by using a permanent marker that was silently lingering about.

"We cook, right?" 2D said.

"Wow, we've got a genius in here, and his name is dullard!" Murdoc insulted.

Hesitantly, Russel changed the subject before any more mouthing violence, or worse, would kick into the goth's system. "Okay, we need a pot."

"What do we need pot for?" Questioned 2D. "I thought we was making soup."

"_A_ pot, 'D. Not the pot you smoke." Russel sighed. "Damn, we really don't know anything about cooking, do we?"

"You just noticed this?" Murdoc questioned.

"Well… we've got to try." Russel stated. "For Noodle."

2D curtly nodded. "For Noodle."

Russel nudged Murdoc fiercely to say it as well. "Fine! …For Noodle. Yea, whatever…"

This dilemma was going to take up a long period of time in their wasted lives.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**End Author Note**: I am not too crazy about this ending. The endings in all the chapters are very poorly completed in this fanfiction. I'd have to say the only ending I enjoy is the_ final _ending. It is sure to give you all a good laugh, I do pray.

Yes, this chapter is funnier, if you noticed. I was, unbelievably, in a pretty hyper moodin the processof writing this. Heheh, no more coffee for me thanks.

Thank you all and if you're not going to review, please do reconsider! I love reviews, good and bad, and I'll gladly accept them! So long, and goodnight! Love you!


	3. Part Two

I am entirelyspeechless... Eight wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much for spending your personal time by reading and reviewing my fanfiction! It brings such warm tears to my eyes to see how people are willing to share their opinions about what they read without being rude the least bit. Once again, thank you so much!

**Review Notes **(and a lot of them):

Errie Wyvern: Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm sorry that the bleeping was annoying for you. I'm trying to keep a safe environment so people are not offended by my work. I used to be offended by such profanity as that, and hardly ever read anything that had the "F"-word involved, so I am just doing that for the people who had those thoughts such as myself. Also, thank you very much for pointing out that error I made in the fanfiction. It has been replaced with euphemism, and I apologize for having you sitting there for a while in utter confusion, heheh. Here is Part Two! Enjoy!

Danakagome: Thank you once again for the review and thank you for faving it! I'm glad you came back to review this fanfiction when I updated! You've been so wonderful with your reviews, that I swear I could hug you! Hahah, Your eight-year-old cousin should show these guys how it's done. That would indeed be something I would watch. Here is Part Two for you! Please enjoy!

Little Nut: Thank you so much for the CC and the sweet words! Haha, we've all have a grammar queen dwelling inside of us, just waiting to get out and point at grammer errors in fanfictions. I know mine's gone loose a little bit too soon. Anyway, I am sure they doknow of Campbells and all thosebrands of soup. If they didn't, I'd have to be worried. It could be because they're just really... erm... "stupid" or they just don't have any canned souplying about Kong.Also, you're correct, it is to add suspense and all, so please try and cope with me. Haha! I'm sure everyone who is reading this wants to just grab a can of soup, chuck it at them, and tell them to just put it in a pot while stirring frequently. I know I do. Anyway, I'm very pleased to realize that I got all their characteristics down well, since this is my first Gorillaz fanfiction and all. So thank you for pointing that out. Whenever I hear that, I can not help but simper! So thankyou so very much! Here's Part Two!

TheyMadeYouDoIt: Thank you for pointing out that little mistake. It hasbeen changed to "Telly". Sorry, I'm not the professional of typing out British terms (if Telly even _is_ a British term...).I'm glad you find it cute! Cute is good, right? And I can not resist myself, but who made you do it? I'm very curious, haha. Thank you for the sweet and encouraging words! Also, Thank you for putting this fanfiction on author alert! I'm glad you did! And so, here is the next and final part to my fanfiction! Please enjoy!

Madamoiselle Fleur: Haha, Still lazy? You might want to take some red bull for that (smiles). Yes, normally my chapters are extremely long, but since this is a just-for-fun fanfiction, it is not that expanded and well-thought out such as my other fanfictions would be. Frankly, this is nothing compared to my real writing style and such. And I congratulate you for putting "crack" and "pot" into the same sentance! You should get a reward of some sort for that! Oh, Thank you so much for wishing me a happy birthday! I think here in America, I am allowed to have legal sex now. Um... not that I am going to, heheh. Wow. I am going to be eighteen soon. That's a scary thought. Too bad Murdoc and 2D are cartoons... sigh. Oh well, there's always fanfictions! Here's Part Two!

Raven Evil Weasel Mistress: Thank you for the review once again! And thank you for the favorite and alert as well! Much appreciated! I loved adding the spork joke.For some reason, sporks always had humor. I wonder why that is. I'm glad you liked my exchange! I found it amusing myself as I proofreaded it. I can only wonder whatwas goingthrough my head while I was typing that up. Don't worry, I can only cook ramen as well. I probably can cook other things, since there are directions, but I choose not to due to horrificlaziness, just like everyone else in America! All and all, thank you for the reviews! You've been wonderful and one ofmy funniest reviewers yet! Here is Part Two! Have fun!

Aishi-chan: Thank you so much for the gentle review! It is great to see new Gorillaz fans. I hope you stay a dedicated fan for them forever! Hail Gorillaz! Anyway, yes. 2D near a stove or Murdoc near any type of counterware is quite a experience that could lead to massive danger. Poor Russel, he is the only "mother" in the band, isn't he? Besides, he's the only male band member I couldwitness wearing a dress, haha! I'll try to keep up the work. Wish me luck! Here is Part Two just for you! Sit back and enjoy!

Conan And Amy Forever: A thousand thank yous! It's good to see my progress is going well, even though this is going to be the last chapter to the fanfiction. So, without further a-do, here is Part Two!

**Begin Author Note: **I was working on my Historyreport for Tuesday, and I said "screw it" and went tofinish thisfanfiction (laughs). That's not to mature of me, I know, but my concentration was like a brick wall between me and the computer screen. I'll have to get to work on it either tomorrow ortonight.

The proofreading on this might be poor. I only re-read and did a few touch-ups once and then skimmed through it afterwards. I have this inner-gut feeling as if I am going to get error point outs galore, but I will not mind the least bit. It makes me believe that people actually read it and don't just skim through it lazily. I'd rather have energetic readers then readers who can hardly keep their eyes open, but I accept either one. As long as you read, I am happy.

Afew point-outs: This isn't going to be **half **as funny as Part One, since I had a little too much coffee on that day. It is rushed (in my opinionat least). The characters might be slightly OOC, since it was hard to type their personality in this "chapter" for some unknown reason. And the ending will hopefully make you laugh/feel sorry for the guys. This is the original ending I had in mindin the beginning. I _was _going to change it, but I decided not to, since the "revised" ending was not as humorous.

This is the last "chapter" to this short fanfiction. I'm not planning to make any sequals, either.How this could have asequal,please do not ask me.I want to get started on a few serious/romance fanfictions, since that is the genre I enjoy working on. You know what they say: "short, but sweet." I hope you will like it, and please bear with how rushed this is. I really wished to get this finished, no offense, since I had so much on my bony hands.

I'm _**Sixteen**_! I could fly through the clouds in such excitement!

**_Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! CCs are appreciated dearly!_**

With deep love,

Cassie J. Bryant

**

* * *

**

**Part Two**

A pot, not the pot you smoked, of course, was discarded into a random cabinet silently waiting to be used once again. Russel was the lucky champ who discovered the moldy and grubby pot abandoned inside the messy cabinet, and he reached out to grab it by the scrawny handle.

Russel examined the device with disgust. "Damn. That goes to show you how much we cook around here…"

"Holy hell. That pot makes _you_ look good, Murdoc." 2D said aloud by accident, having it lead to a sinister wham in the face of some sort.

"Shut it, you prat, and let's just get cracking on this soup-thing." Murdoc sneered. "I want to be back in the recording studio by three. You hear me?"

They all stood looking downward at the empty pot in an awkward silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Are we going to do something?" Russel questioned with one of his eyebrows erected.

Murdoc glared at him. "What the f-ck do you want me to do?"

"Cook, man! That's what we're here for!" Russel massaged his forehead to calm a mental pain. "Okay. Murdoc, you start cleaning the po- uh… on second thought, 2D, _you_ start cleaning the pot. Murdoc, you grab the ingredients that are right here in the book. I'll grab the utensils and shit."

The Satanist and the vocalist let out their own unique nods, and jolted off towards their duties the drummer advised them to do. 2D scrubbed the pot with muscles he didn't even knew he contained, with soap flying here and there about into his eyes or onto his shirt with a random labeling upon it. Murdoc roamed about searching for the ingredients that were stated in the book, wherever the hell they could've possibly been lying about. Russel, as well, searched about for what the cookbook desired. After recovering the ancient utensils, the drummer hesitantly dusted the tools off, handed them to the singer to clean off, and waited until Murdoc arrived with a handful of ingredients he found wherever. Kong Studios was filled with nearly all the ingredients inside the book, but they couldn't understand how come there were no soup cans or packs of any sort around the massive building. That was their luck, of course. So the three were stuck here in a compact kitchen with grease everywhere, trying to prepare simple soup for their poor band mate.

They all clustered around the antique book as Russel began to read the passage with his beefy finger. "Okay. We've got the pot, the knife for slicing, the measuring cup, a spoon and a bowl for Noodle, and something for mixing. We've got the carrots, the noodles, the broth, the water and a 'fresh' chicken… Muds, where _did_ you get that chicken, anyway?"

Murdoc cleared his throat and placed his hands into the insides of his pocket. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that."

"… Oh." Russel remarked, twitching his left eye slightly.

"What? I don't get it…" Said the singer.

"It's nothing, 'D." Russel responded.

"But I really want to know." 2D remarked.

"You wouldn't know even if we told you, lackwit." Stated the bassist.

"Huh? That doesn't make sense. I would know because you told me what I didn't know so I would know when you told me the stuff I don't know… right?" Explained the singer.

"… No." Murdoc answered, having not a single clue what the singer was trying to explain.

"Oh, okay." Responded the vocalist.

"That was pointless. Okay, back to this soup." Russel gazed into the book. "Step one: place one cup of broth into the clean pot. Easy enough."

Easier said than done. 2D and Murdoc reached for the packaged broth at the same time, having it lead to a moment of conflict and a nearly broken arm on a certain lead singer. When Murdoc poured both the single cup of water and the single cup of broth into the pot, accomplishment filled their souls. But they were not finished. They scurried towards the open cookbook to read the second procedure. Russel cited the passage: "Step two: heat stove to 'Medium'. Add ingredients when water begins to boil."

2D got right on the duty, while Murdoc was not pleased. "That's rubbish! Why the bleeding hell would we heat it to 'Medium' when we could just heat it to 'High' to get it done quicker?" Murdoc nagged.

"Just follow the damn book and stop being uncivilized!" Russel barged in, his temper rising. He noticed this, and tried to cool down.

"I ain't following this book! It's just telling us to waste important time for practicing!" Murdoc glared at the vocalist who had his hand carefully upon the knob, "Put it to 'High'."

The singer followed the goth's orders in slight repugnance and turned the knob of the stove to high after placing the heavy pot onto the selected area of heat.

"God dammit, you're going to burn down Kong! 'D, put it to 'Medium'." Russel ordered towards the unaware singer. The singer followed the drummer's order with a curt nod. In an instant, the stove was lowered down to a cooler temperature.

"Put it to 'High' and stop listening to that lard!" Murdoc hissed.

2D rotated the knob to high.

"No, 'D, just listen to me and put it on 'Medium'."

2D rotated the knob to medium.

"'High'!"

2D rotated the knob to high.

"'Medium'!"

2D rotated the knob to medium.

"'High'!"

2D rotated the knob the high.

"'Medium'!"

2D stared at the knob with wide eyes. "Um… guys?"

The bickering duo did not listen. "'High'!"

"'Medium'!"

"'High'!"

"'Medium'!"

"'High'!"

"_Guys_!" 2D screamed, having his entire voice echo into the ears of Murdoc and Russel. They turned towards 2D like a dart with narrowed eyelids.

"_What_?" The two blasted back to 2D in harmony.

The singer gazed at the stove in woe. "I think the knob is broken…"

A deadly silence choked their vocal chords.

* * *

The three sat together in front of a gently lit fire, having a warmth sensation press upon their disturbed faces like a punch of enmity. The docile atmosphere did not cheer the bassist and the drummer up the least bit, unfortunately. The singer held onto the wooden handle of the pot with the prepared soup inside of it, humming a tune to one of their infamous singles with an inaudible tapping foot. 

"This is all your fault." Murdoc hissed in a light whisper towards the New Yorker.

"_My_ fault?" Russel raised his voice. "If it wasn't for your cocky attitude, we wouldn't be sitting in front of a damn 'camp fire' trying to cook soup!"

"If it wasn't for your fat-arsed mouth that said we were going to make some soup for Noodle, then we wouldn't even be in this f-cking situation!" Murdoc sneered back.

Silence choked Russel, until he responded with a snap of: "I was helping her!"

"Hells Bells! You could've just gave her some crackers and she'd be fine!" Murdoc complained.

"She ain't no god damn parrot! She wanted soup! Soup cures people!" Russel remarked.

"Oh yea. Speaking of cure. I put some pain killers into her soup a while back." Stated Stuart with a simper across his thin lips.

"… You _what_?" Murdoc and Russel stated in unity, which they seemed to be doing a lot lately. An impending death was in their eye-expressions, and that was definitely not a good thing for the vacant-eyed one. They glared at 2D and towered his sitting position.

"I put some pain killers into Noodle's soup so she'd get better." The singer repeated.

"Why the bleeding hell did you do that?" Murdoc snapped.

"So she'd get better…" 2D repeated.

"Mother-…! How many did you put in there?" Russel questioned in fury. Hopefully, it wasn't a large amount, but since this was the one and only 2D placing drugs into a pot of soup to make Noodle 'feel better', it was not likely.

"I don't know… probably eight… nine… ten, eleven, twelve. Something like that." Responded the blue-hair vocalist.

Murdoc's multi-colored eyes filled with agitation. "I'm going to kill you!" Murdoc reached to pounce onto the fragile body of the unexpected singer, but Russel paused him by force.

"Okay! Enough! We just need to prepare the soup **again**! Murdoc, just empty the pot and start working. 'D, stay as far away from the soup as you can. Far… far… _away_." Russel felt so prepared to place his fist fiercely onto the face of the idiotic 2D, but he knew that would lead to nothing but possibly a lead singer with a red substance slowly dripping out of his nose.

And so, as Russel had stated before, him and Murdoc reached out once again to prepare the soup. They were less cautious and swift as a racehorse, since the ill one must've been wondering where her hot bowl of soup was. The two both paid their attentions onto 2D, whose hands were tied up behind his back by rope so he would not touch anything that seemed to have grabbed his interest. The three already had too many detrimental setbacks, and they did not need anything else to happen to their poor soup.

The soup had been completed, amazingly. They took their longest breath in history and untied 2D. They couldn't believe this was finally over with. Russel poured the soup into the cleansed bowl with his eyes and attitude as calm as an invisible wind. The three waited in silence until the soup was cool enough for comfortable handling. Finally, it was, and just before 2D was about to grab the bowl, Murdoc snatched it and placed it into his own palms. Russel grabbed it from the unclean Murdoc, and placed the metallic spoon into the bowl for it to be engulfed by the watery substance. Another deep inhale and exhale was heard and seen from the three, and they knew what to do next: bring the soup up to the sickened Noodle. And so they did.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Noodle perked up when she heard the banging noise coming from the direction of her doorway. With an uneven and shaky "come in", the three band mates entered the corridors of her room. Russel and 2D grinned, while Murdoc was just thanking Satan that this situation had come to an abrupt end.

"We brought the soup!" 2D exclaimed with a bright smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much, everyone." Noodle's weak voice filled in with an overwhelming happiness that lit up the whole room instantaneously.

Russel leaned down and felt her forehead with his empty hand. He sighed. "You've still got a fever there, love. Just keep on resting and try to have some of this soup."

"_Try_? She-" Murdoc discontinued speaking when Russel gave him the deadliest glare he'd ever witnessed.

"Here you go." Russel cautiously handed her the soup with both stiff hands, making sure it would not drip onto her sheets or clothes. Not a drip at all, and Russel was proud of that.

Noodle looked down into the soup and frowned with her lip bit. "Um…"

_'Uh oh…'_ They all thought towards themselves. The three looked at each other, expecting the worst.

2D tilted his head towards Noodle. "What is it, love?" He approached her slightly.

She pointed towards the soup and did not _dare _to look up at her stressed out band mates. "I'm sorry. But… I'm allergic to this type of broth…"

And then, there was silence.

**The End**

* * *

**End Author Note: **I am not a hardcore Noodle fan, and I am a hundred percent sure that Noodle is not allergic to a certain type of "broth". We can just pretend, though. Originally, I was going to put that she disliked Chicken Noodle soup, but that would not make no logical sense since everyone loves Chicken Noodle soup! If you state a name of one celebrity who is not fond of that soupy delight, Iwould personaly hand you fifty dollars... 

I hope you enjoyed it! I know I most definitely enjoyedcomposing it! Writing fanfictions is a wonderful experiencefor me, and brings a shimmer to my eyes when I see your sweet reviews! So please, since this is completed, review. I'd love to see your reactions/comments/criticism.

**Special Thanks**: I'd like to give a thank you tothe three reviewers who decided to review even though I only had the prologue posted. That would be thewonderful Raven Evil Weasel Mistress, Madamoiselle Fleur, and Danakagome! Thank you so much, you three! You've brought such an inspirationtome andfilled my heart with your kind words! I'd like to thank Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett forhaving the ingenious minds for creatingthe Gorillaz and giving me the inspiration for typing up this peice of work and my other future peices of work. Thank you everyone who has supported me/given me CC/and corrected me throughout the short fanfiction! I hope to see you all review my future Gorillaz fanfictions as well!

Love Always,

Cassie Jennifer Bryant!

"An ego is a dangerous thing to feed."


End file.
